


Order Obeyer

by NaturalStupidity



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalStupidity/pseuds/NaturalStupidity





	Order Obeyer

不知道你们对故事的看法是怎样的？

有些时候，一些故事发生在大家的身边。有些故事是众所周知的，它的细节非常清晰，故事情节的发展也非常美好、激动人心；有些故事仅仅是在街头巷尾中被听闻，从未见诸报端，但是它却牵扯到人内心隐秘的好奇的欲望，成为一段被所有人津津乐道的故事，亘古不衰。

但毕竟是口耳相传，与现实产生出入是难免的。有些人们坚定不移相信的事情、未必是真实；被嗤之以鼻的谬论，反为真相。到底孰真孰假，没有人说得清楚。

所以很少有人能真的讲清，这个世界是不是只有超人与蝙蝠侠两个超级英雄；也很少有人能真的讲清，那些作恶多端的超能力者或人类强者，比如像那个在星城为非作歹的绿箭，是否确实。

超人的故事如此，蝙蝠侠的故事如此。他们的故事，亦是如此。

 

在早晨的光终于从窗沿爬上来之前，房间里的人已经被唤醒了。

Clark亲吻着Bruce的唇，胯下的动作强硬而温柔。

“哈……”Bruce抚摸着Clark脑后的头发，“Clark……我们得快、一点了。我们的、父母……嗯……有事要找我们。啊……！”

“没关系，Bruce。”Clark笑道，“他们会原谅我们的。”

晨光熹微灿烂，透过落地窗铺满了天花板、地毯、与床。

尽管他们是陆地上最强的独裁者，这世上的确也总会有不自量力的人去挑战不可动摇的权威。超人与蝙蝠侠的雕像背对而立，蝙蝠侠看向城市，超人守望未来。在他们的看护下，地球确实很和平。

当然，真正的统治者并不是他们，超人和蝙蝠侠都很明白这点。他们作为人类代表从父母处领取指令，在地球上实行。他们不过是命令的服从者。

Bruce穿上了衣服。他们自小如此，这不过是正常的日常生活中最容易被忽略掉的不正常。

有时候他们会去怀疑父母叫他们杀的那些人是否真的需要被杀害，但他们从未表现过异议；特别是Bruce Wayne。他亲眼看见他的亲生父母在他的眼前被杀害，他很清楚现在他们的父母是来自31世纪的未来人，他也知道他们是为了改变既定的未来而回到遥远的过去；对于一开始就只是个婴儿的Clark Kent来说，这些疑惑都是不存在的，一切都很自然。

Bruce短暂地怀疑过他们到来的目的；他不知道那个未知的、被他们改变的未来是一个怎样的未来。好的？坏的？

其实这并不重要。

因为他们的父母为他们提供来自未来的科技，他们成为了独裁者，并运用这些科技，为地球上的人民带去更便利、幸福的生活。Bruce觉得自己内心里是不愿意杀人的，但通过杀人他们的确让世界的犯罪率降到了前所未有的低。所以他想来自父母的杀人这点命令他还是可以接受的；如果连施予他们命令的人都不复存在，他们也不再会是独裁者，那他们遵守的，将会是来自法律的命令。

在别人的规则里游戏，可就没有那么开心了。

闪电大帝、秩序之王、土星女皇，这是他们的三人父母，奇怪却也不奇怪；任何三个人走出来，给自己起一个奇怪的绰号，都可以成为他们的父母。

“神奇女侠？”超人问道。这是一个从未听过的称呼，像是凭空冒出了一个人。

“是的，”土星女皇说，“这个女人很强大，而且很危险。她召集了很多同样有超能力的同伴大肆搞破坏。他们瞄准的目标很有可能是月球上的时间机器。那个东西非常重要，要是让他们碰到的话，我们的时间线可能就会被扰乱了。”

鲜少在接受任务时提问的蝙蝠侠第一次出声了。

“您是如何知道……他们要接近时间机器的？”

“噢，”土星女皇声音冰冷而平静，带着一如既往的柔柔微笑，“我们需要把所有可能扼杀在摇篮里，不是吗？”

蝙蝠侠微微躬身。超人和蝙蝠侠一起离开了。

他们的父母曾为他们各自安排过一桩婚事，Clark Kent与Lois Lane，Bruce Wayne与Selina Kyle。这是他们第一次忤逆了父母的意愿；他们大概也永远记住了那时他们三人脸上的表情。

冰冷、机械、轻蔑、居高临下。

最后，闪电大帝双手在胸前交合，银发从肩上垂下。他闭上眼睛，道：“当然。你们是我们的孩子，你们想要做的事，我们都会支持你的。”

超人和蝙蝠侠离开房间的时候，超人感觉到蝙蝠侠出了一身的冷汗。

那是第一次、也是最后一次。

 

他们最终确是在月球上找到了神奇女侠。

她很强，也很美。她带着浑身冒绿光的山羊胡子怪老头，带着长了翅膀的见所未见的鸟人，还带着许许多多很奇怪的人。怪人他们不是没有见过，只是很少一次见到那么多而已。

超人俯冲而上，神奇女侠双手交叠，从她手镯上迸发出来的能量硬生生将超人弹开来。时间机器就在她身后不远处，一个穿着怪异的女孩子。或许在场的人谁都没有资格说彼此的衣服怪异。

她明显是知道时间机器的操作方式的，而这明明应该只有他和蝙蝠侠、以及他们的父母共五个人知道的。

超人一拳朝神奇女侠揍去，对方接住了他的拳头。他们用力得可以听到自己的牙关在打颤。

“你们是……怎么知道它的……操作方式的……”

超人咬牙挤出断断续续的语句。

“他们不知道……”神奇女侠逐渐处于下风，她的力量被超人所压制着，“我知道。”

神奇女侠猛地收手，超人一拳锤到了地里。神奇女侠往后几个空翻，拦住了收拾完那边的敌人正冲向时间机器的蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠扔出了几个蝙蝠镖，毫不意外地被神奇女侠的盾挡住了。蝙蝠镖嘶地释放出灰蒙蒙的气体，挡住了神奇女侠的视线。

“咳咳咳！”

“神奇女侠！”在时间机器的操作台上的女孩喊道，“我快完成了！要将他们送往哪一个时间段？？？”

神奇女侠大声喊道：“一切——开始之前！”

那的确是一个很含糊的表达。超人为此愣了一秒钟，便决定相信蝙蝠侠的能力、而去制止那个即将启动的时间机器。

晚了。

时间机器宽大的扇形屏幕一下子胀满了着金色的光芒，仿佛要将眼下的这个空间挤破。

神奇女侠举起她的利刃，刺穿了因为过强的光而降低防备的蝙蝠侠的胸膛。

蝙蝠侠捂住心口，神奇女侠将剑抽出。

“对不起，Bruce。”她低头，看着在地上无力地挣扎的蝙蝠侠，“我必须要这么做。”

“BRUCE！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

神奇女侠被一股几乎能震碎她的内脏的力撞飞。她从时间机器的基地墙壁废墟中站起来的时候，看到超人抱着已经失去生命体征的蝙蝠侠，莹莹的水珠在炫目的光中肆意翻飞。

“唔……”她为身上的疼痛呻吟了两声。

神奇女侠俯下身，然后用出平生最大的力气，将他们两个一同推入了时间机器之中。

这就是一切的开始。

 

超人从来没有感到过这么恶心。

就算是Luthor曾经拿着氪石激光泡轰击在他身上，他也从来没有像现在这样感到如此的反胃、眩晕、生不如死。

“超人？”

冰凉的手上覆在他的额头上，帮他抚去了汗湿而黏在上面的头发。

超人迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼，蝙蝠侠正蹲在他身旁，一手搭在他额上。他看上去并不是很紧张，也不是很担忧，大有一种回到家的随意感。

“你先休息一会儿，很快就结束了。”蝙蝠侠说。他帮超人调整了一下姿势，让后者躺得更舒服一点。他站了起来。

很快就结束？超人模模糊糊地想。什么要结束了？

咚、咚、咚。

沉闷的脚步声逐渐靠近，超人仰起头朝声音传来的方向看去。现在似乎是黑夜，黯淡的不知从何而来的光仅仅照出了黑猩猩以及他身后其它猩猩的轮廓。一群壮硕的黑猩猩正在朝他们走来，领头的那一只格外健壮，手上还轮着一根材质坚硬的棒球棒。超人深知作为常人之身的蝙蝠侠、无论他接受的训练如何之多，也不可能承受得起来自那只黑猩猩的一次抡击。

他艰难地抬起手，扯住了蝙蝠侠的靴后跟。

“别去……Bruce。”他边说边大口喘着气，“快跑。别管我。”

蝙蝠侠的视线下移。

这只该死的蝙蝠，他怎么一点都不知道紧张！

蝙蝠侠再次蹲了下来，给超人抹去了眼角的尘土，然后拍了拍他的脸。

“很快就结束了。”

“异邦人，”那只黑猩猩的声音闷而重，“我们这里不欢迎你们。如果你们不现在就离开，我们就杀了你，作……”

一记蝙蝠镖插中了黑猩猩的脑门。黑猩猩刚举起手拔出蝙蝠镖，在他能够发出第一声惨叫或者怒吼前，蝙蝠侠已经一跃而上，膝击后颈。黑猩猩昏迷。

趴在地上挣扎的超人怔怔地看着眼前的一幕幕。

蝙蝠侠腿上的动作还没有结束，十数个蝙蝠镖就以极快的速度向各个方向飞去。蝙蝠镖纵身一跃，轻轻地落到了地上。黑猩猩轰然倒下，伴随着那声巨响的是他的喽啰们几乎统一的倒地声。

“卡曼迪。”蝙蝠侠一边朝超人走过来，一边从他的万能腰带中摸出了什么。

听到有人叫他，卡曼迪从一块石头后面探了个头出来；他的伙伴们也纷纷站了起来。

“呃，抱歉，我认识你吗？”他明显很困惑地看着面前的人。

蝙蝠侠没有回答他的问题。“这个地方，是你们的了。”

蝙蝠侠走到超人身旁；超人看到他掏出了一把枪。

“我们该走了。”

“B……”

超人有着非常不好的预感，他挣扎着坐了起来。

蝙蝠侠拿枪对着自己的太阳穴。

“住手！！！”

砰。

 

纷杂的时空错乱感。超人再睁开眼时，眼前已经不是方才的光景、那种恶心感也离他而去了。

“Bruce！”

超人猛地坐了起来，四处寻找着那个在一分钟前拿枪对着自己的太阳穴开了一枪的混账。

蝙蝠侠摘下了头套，蹲在天台的边上往下看着。破烂的周围建筑在风中带起了阵阵黄尘，迎面铺洒在他们身上。听到超人叫他，蝙蝠侠回头看了一眼超人。

“有事？”

他手上拿着一块不知道从哪里来的派，隔着好几米超人都闻得到那股甜香的苹果味。

“有事？！”

超人气得踉跄着爬了起来。

“你刚才在做什么？为什么要拿着枪对着自己？你……我……”

超人已经站到了蝙蝠侠面前，俯视着对方，但对方脸上不为所动的表情让超人产生了一种恍惚感。

“你……真的是Bruce吗？”

蝙蝠侠咽下了口中的食物，站了起来，直视着超人。他的背后是数丈深巷。

“不然呢？”他把一袋东西甩到了超人胸膛上，超人有些忙乱地接了过来，“这家店的苹果派很好吃，你试试看。我这里还有一些小甜饼。”

超人闻到了从怀中纸袋扑面而来的苹果派的香味，他忍不住深吸了一口气。

“你……怎么找到的？”

“我？”蝙蝠侠很自然地伸手从超人怀中的纸袋又拿了一块苹果派出来，“去店里买的。”

“店？”

“嗯。不过有点远，这个方向走三个街口，左转走一百米是苹果派，其后还要往西北方向走上差不多一公里才能买到小甜饼。不过有钩爪枪的话，五分钟就够了。”

超人几乎被被绕晕了。

“你、你醒来多久了？”

“比你早五分钟。我刚回来。”

“那、那你怎么知道那两家店的？”

蝙蝠侠陷入了沉默。他看向遥远的那一边的天空，地平线模糊而难以看清。这个世界被黄色尘土遍布。

“我们还有很多时间，可以到处逛逛。我知道几个挺有意思的地方，你想一起去吗？”

“Bruce！”

超人一把拉住了蝙蝠侠的手。蝙蝠侠皱着眉回头看他。

“做什么？”

“为什么要对自己开枪？”超人把蝙蝠侠拉向自己怀中，然后飘了起来。没有着力点的蝙蝠侠只好一把抱紧了超人，踩到了对方的鞋上。

看得出来蝙蝠侠很不高兴。但是超人觉得自己需要让他知道到底谁更不高兴。

“我们陷入了时空回环中。”蝙蝠侠还是松口了，“在进入刚才那段时间之前我可能触动了时间机器的哪个部分，有一个不认识的人告诉了我这个。他说，我们会一遍遍地走过某一段时间，每次只有触发了特定的事件、到了一个特定的时间点，我们中的一方或者双方会死去，并且再次触动时间机器、进入下一段时空回环。”

“那你开枪是……”

“自己动手快一点，不然还要打很久。”蝙蝠侠刚说完就闭上了嘴，紧抿的唇线僵硬而透露着拒绝。

“很久？你怎么知道的？”超人觉得愈发奇怪。

“你看到他们的态度了。从感激到起矛盾决定杀死我们，仔细想想就知道要花很多时间，还不如自己动手。”

虽然半信半疑，但超人也找不出什么逻辑问题。他只能抱紧了蝙蝠侠，长长叹了口气。

“没有下次了。”他说，“千万不要有下次了。”

蝙蝠侠只是静静地让他抱着。

“难说。”

“Bruce！”

蝙蝠侠歪了歪头。

“那你答应我一件事。”

“说。”

“不许杀人。”

“啊？可是我们一直以来不都……”

“以前我不管，从现在开始，不许杀人。”

蝙蝠侠的生命可比杀不杀人的问题重要多了。超人用力地连点了两下头。

蝙蝠侠总算微勾了勾嘴角。“那好吧。现在可以放我下来了吗？蓝……唔。”

 超人堵住了蝙蝠侠的唇，吻是苹果和糖的味道。

他们坐在天台边上喝着半凉的咖啡，吃着早已不热的苹果派和脆脆的小甜饼，腿垂在墙上，时不时晃动两下。

“真是神奇，”超人翘了翘脚尖，“明明是从来没有吃过的东西，却有一股熟悉的味道。”

“我也是。”蝙蝠侠也说，目视前方，“就像是，吃了很多年、却依旧喜欢的食物。”

超人赞同地点了点头。

“不过我更喜欢苹果派。”

“不过我更喜欢小甜饼。”

他们对视一眼。

“好吧。”超人耸耸肩，“你刚刚说，我们到了某个时间点我们一方或双方必定会死……就没有办法可以避免吗？”

“没有。”蝙蝠侠回答得极为果断，就连超人都怔愣了一下。

“这么……确定？”

蝙蝠侠点点头，不动声色地继续吃着小甜饼。

“那——”超人道，“上一次是你，这一次就到我吧。”

“不到那个时候，还很难说。”

“也是。”超人笑了笑，摸了摸后颈，“不知道这里有没有氪石？”

“肯定有。这只是同一个世界的不同时间线而已。”蝙蝠侠静静地吃着食物的时候，他身上令罪犯恐惧的气质往往会消失殆尽，“时间机器改变了过去，我们去到了新的时间线，这是世界的另一种可能，但是天然存在的物质不会发生太多改变的。”

“B，你……真的很了解啊。”

“他跟我说了很多。”

他们沉默了一会儿。超人发现这个城市寂静得不正常。

“父母他们……怎么办？”超人双手合十，抵在嘴前，“希望他们会没有事、别受到太大影响。”

蝙蝠侠没有回复。

“B？”

蝙蝠侠叹了口气。“不急。”他看了眼手表，然后站了起来。

“你去哪儿？”超人转过头去看他。

在蝙蝠侠能够回答前，数颗子弹划空而过，贯穿了他的身体。温热甜腥的液体拍在了蝙蝠侠背后超人的脸上。

“B……！”

噩梦成为了现实。超人扔下手上的食物和饮料，奔上去从背后搂住了蝙蝠侠，将他横抱起来，单膝跪在地上。

“B？Bruce？”超人的舌头开始打结，找不到一句合适的问话，“你还好吗？你……”

“别、急。”蝙蝠侠一边喘着气一边道，“没有伤到重要部位。”他从地上捡起一颗掉落的子弹，上面泛着莹莹的绿光。

是氪石。

“哟！这是超人吗？”一个手上拿着霰弹枪的男人走上前来，拨弄了一下头上的草帽，“精心准备的氪石子弹居然一颗都没打中，真是有辱我神枪手的称呼。”

“你……”超人的眼睛变得猩红，“我要杀了你……”

蝙蝠侠感觉到抱着他的人的身体立刻变得犹如钢铁般坚硬，他用沾满了鲜血的手抓住了超人的手腕，新鲜的伤口汩汩流出的血不断地浇在超人的手臂上、胸膛上。

超人只觉得自己要疯了。

“别杀人。”

可是他怀抱中的蝙蝠侠这么跟他说。

“可是……”

“不要杀人，Kal El。”

可是超人听到蝙蝠侠的心跳以可分辨的速度渐渐变缓。

“杀人结局不了任何问题。”

“真是感人呐。”男人走上前来，一把手枪指上了超人的后脑，“我这里可有一颗氪石子弹。这次你可跑不掉了。”

超人沉默着，将蝙蝠侠抱得离自己的心脏更近一些。他用只有他们两个可以听到的声音，说道：“这次，我为你而死。”

蝙蝠侠看着超人，缓缓合上了眼。

 

超人不知道那颗子弹究竟击中自己的头部没有。在那之前，他们就已经再次掉入了另一个时空。

他醒来的时候，面前一片昏黄。比起因为因阳光被云层蒙蔽而造成的昏暗，超人觉得这更像是这里的常态。

他捂着头，坐了起来。时空错乱的感觉无论多少次，他都感到非常地难以适应。

“醒了？”蝙蝠侠正站在他旁边，感觉到动静，他低头问了一句。

“B？”超人看向说话的人；他看上去很好，完全看不出曾被霰弹枪从正面击中的。似乎每次进入时空回环，他们的身体状态都会被重置。

“Kal El.”

低沉而苍老的声音。超人转头，看向声音传来的方向。同色的披风在猩红的背景中飘起，遮盖了蓝色的衣物。

超人皱了皱眉。这个人……

“如果你在怀疑我，那么Kal El，我可以告诉你，”那个两鬓已白的超人这么跟他说道，“我就是你。我就是Kal El。”

超人站了起来，他没有对Kal的话表示疑惑，而是向蝙蝠侠投去了疑惑的目光。

蝙蝠侠抚摸了一下自己的手，垂着眼，道：“这是不同时间线的超人。你听他说。”

“看来你的蝙蝠侠还是很讲道理的。”Kal往前走了两步，超人这才看到他隔壁还站了一个长着一张火山岩一样的脸的人。

Darkseid.

超人想他还是能认得出来的。

“但是我可不认为一个和Darkseid站在一起的人有什么可以谈的必要。”

“要知道，不是在每一条时间线的坏人都是固定的。这种东西，更加相对，不是吗？”Kal指了指超人和蝙蝠侠，后者与现下状况格格不入的冷漠眼神让Kal心中一紧，“你们在别的世界是法律的守护者、世界人民的英雄，现在却只是两个杀人如麻的独裁者——在三个世界上最狡诈的恶人的命令下。”

“Kal El，”超人握紧了拳头，“我奉劝你闭嘴。你不会想知道我们两个谁的拳头更硬的。”

蝙蝠侠扯了扯超人的披风。

他摇头。“听他说。”

超人的脚尖已经蹬在地上，随时都可以向前俯冲而去。面前的这个Kal El和Darkseid站在一起，而他们所处的这个环境暗无天地——按理来说，这就是地球。他不知道他们做了什么，才让地球沦落到这个样子。怀着保护民众的心，他现在就应该冲上去将拳头砸在Kal的鼻梁上。

超人放下了手。

“你说吧，Kal El。”

“我很高兴你有一只这么通情达理的蝙蝠。”Kal耸了耸肩，尽管他敏锐地察觉到了什么，“我就开门见山了，你们所谓的父母，也就是秩序之王、闪电大帝和土星女皇，他们三个人是从31世纪来的，带着先进的科技，一手控制了整个地球的政权。事实上他们在31世纪的未来只是三个利欲熏心的超能力者，一直在尝试着谋反政权。是你们在原本的时间线创立的正义联盟产生的后续影响最终让后人有机会制止他们；他们回到过去，就是为了从根本上抹杀这种可能性。

“但这不是最糟糕的地方。他们回到过去的行为扰乱了所有的时间线，现在所有的时间线纠缠在一起、成为一团乱麻。像是你们正在经历的时间回环，就是其中一个表现。它们重重复复，永无止境。”

超人思索了一会儿。“我们为什么要信你？”

“眼下你们经历过的事情，难道还不能说明吗？”Kal道，“思考一下，Kal El，如果他们三个人在未来过得很好、或者未来的社会很好，他们还有什么必要来到过去？他们必定是为了自己的目的才这么做的。再且，如果他们真的在乎你，会让你们在这里深陷时间漩涡，却从头到尾不见人影吗？”

超人无言以对。

“那我们要怎么做？”

Kal只是意味深长地看了超人一眼。

“你们只能去到一切的最开始，从根本上遏制这件事情的发生。这样一切才有可能回到原样。”

“就这么简单？”

“就这么简单。”Kal点头，“但是要付出一些代价。”

“什么代价？”

“我想，”Darkseid终于说了第一句话，他的目光移向蝙蝠侠，“某人可能已经付出了吧。”

蝙蝠侠皱眉。Darkseid适时地收回了视线。

然而超人还是留意到了。他看向蝙蝠侠，后者表情暗沉不定。

“我可以用母盒为你们开启通往过去的通道，你们随时可以出发。”

“在出发前，”一直沉默的蝙蝠侠也终于开口了，“我需要一个母盒。”

“母盒？”Kal问，“为什么？”

蝙蝠侠道：“它能让我去任何我想去的地方，不是吗？”他昂了昂头，眼中是沉重的深色，“再说了，时间线以我们为中心纠缠起来，你们没有跟我们谈判的筹码。”

Kal和Darkseid对视一眼。随后一个母盒在空中划了一条抛物线，落入了蝙蝠侠的手中。一道光屏在Darkseid身后开启，他和Kal微微侧身，让了个位置出来。

Kal：“你们该走了。”

蝙蝠侠将母盒收到腰带中，一声不吭地朝光屏走去；超人只好跟在他身后。

“有个问题我想问很久了，”在进入光屏前，超人转过去直视着Kal的眼睛，“你的蝙蝠侠呢？”

Kal不曾因年岁而变浑浊的眼眸中出现了一抹悲伤，但很快就如不曾出现那样消散了。

他说：“He didn`t survive time（他没能活过时间）.”他又看向超人背后的蝙蝠侠，“他也不会的。”

蝙蝠侠的眼睛从蝙蝠面具背后露了出来；那是见证过永恒的诞生与消亡的人才会拥有的不为所动。Kal未曾嗅到过永恒的一丝余味，但他知道，他面前的那个人，显然深深地拥抱过那个无底的深渊。

“I survive（我会）.”

黑色的披风在他身后扬起，带着无所谓的决然与淡定，他踏入了那个未知的世界。

 

“这是……哪里？”

脚底触及的是柔软的草坪。一抹红色的火光伴随着轰鸣声从他们的头顶划到，在泥土中央发出了撞击的闷声。

“这是堪萨斯的小镇。”蝙蝠侠看着周围嫩绿的、在风中摇摆的草，和煦的阳光下微风裹挟着雨水与泥土的味道。

“就是说……”

“你落在地球上的地方。”蝙蝠侠从腰带中拿出一只蝙蝠镖，“不要大意，他们三个人随时都可能会来。首先我们不能让他们夺取你父母的抚养权，Clark Kent。”

这确实是超人的地球名字，他也经常会使用。但是此时这个名字从蝙蝠侠的口中吐出，却似乎多了一些言外之意；超人读不懂。

蝙蝠侠驾轻就熟地走到了一个地点，从那里刚好可以看清载着超人的宇宙飞船和里面的小宝宝。Kent夫妇被冲击波掀翻在地。他们爬起来后，踉踉跄跄地走到飞船旁，打开了舱盖。Martha小心翼翼地从舱中抱出了还是一个脆弱婴儿的Clark，眼中满是激动和难以置信。她看向Jonathan，也看向了Clark。

“唔……”

超人摁住了太阳穴。和Martha对视的那一刻，有一些不属于他的记忆涌现了出来。那是他作为一个在农场中长大的男孩、作为一个不普通的普通人长大的记忆。他去到大都会，当了一个记者。在一次任务中偶遇了蝙蝠侠。他们渐渐熟悉彼此，成为了世界最佳搭档，知道了彼此的秘密身份，为此还举办了一场小型的两人酒会、扒彼此的黑历史。

这些记忆清晰而模糊。像是在梦境中梦到了过去曾经梦到过的内容，醒来后发现其实一切都是第一次的不真实感。

“接受它，Clark。那是真正的你的一部分。”蝙蝠侠的手抚上了超人后脑柔软顺滑的头发，“接受它们，Kal。”

超人甚至来不及问蝙蝠侠是不是知道这些记忆从何而来，另一艘小型宇宙飞船紧接着降落在了他们身后不远处。超人转过头，X射线透射到了飞船内部。

是土星女皇和闪电大帝。

蝙蝠侠没有丝毫犹豫地反手将蝙蝠镖扔了出去，正正地击中了船舱前玻璃的中央。蝙蝠侠显然并不想造成什么实质性的伤害，因为蝙蝠镖并没有产生什么附加效果。但是他很好地引起了二者的注意。

他们看到了蝙蝠侠和超人的身影，超人听到他们啧了一声，再次开启了旅行通道，离开了。

“喂！”超人想要上去追，但已经来不及了。他转过去看蝙蝠侠。“B，我们就这么让他们跑了？”

“不急。”蝙蝠侠摆摆手，“他们还会去另一个地方，我们得走了。”

超人怔了怔。自从他们陷入时空回环后，他就这么觉得了；蝙蝠侠对这一切，确实是驾轻就熟。

而且已经熟练到了、一种匪夷所思的地步。

蝙蝠侠双手抱臂，看着超人。

“愣什么？再不去就来不及了。”

“啊、啊？什么？去哪里？什么来不及？”

蝙蝠侠恨不得咬碎一口牙。“他们来找我你，接下来得去找谁？动动你的氪星脑子想一想，不要每次都得我提醒。”

超人经蝙蝠侠一点立刻就想明白了。但他还是笔直地站在那儿，一动不动。

“那你要怎么去？”

蝙蝠侠几乎要掏出自己的氪石戒指给他一点绿色看看了。他的脸僵硬得仿佛可以撞碎大理石砖块。

“你会飞，我不会。”所以快想想平时你是怎么带我行动的。

“啊……”超人舔了舔上唇。好吧，他明白了。他上前一步，把蝙蝠侠横抱起来，然后飘了起来几公分。他升到半空中，脸上还带着傻乎乎的笑。

“别笑了，”蝙蝠侠缩成一团，披风掩住了他唯一露在外面的脸部皮肤，“快飞，我们要来不及了。”

“我可以超音速飞行，但是高速下很冷，你会被冻着。”

“你不会想想办法吗，天才？”

“嗯……”超人环顾四周，然后低头道，“帮我解一下我的披风。”

“你要把我裹起来？我觉得这是个很蠢的主意。”虽然质疑着超人的做法，但蝙蝠侠还是解下了超人的披风。他还没能把披风递出去，超人就用超乎肉眼的速度将整只蝙蝠从头到脚裹了起来。

“你做什么！”蝙蝠侠挣扎道，“你要憋死我吗？唔……”

超人隔着披风，在蝙蝠侠的唇上印下轻吻。

“不会的，Bruce，相信我。”

“……”蝙蝠侠抱臂，“好吧，没料到这个。”

音爆响起，超人用云在天空中画下一道白线。

 

他们在犯罪后巷稍微等了一会儿。等到了夜晚，等到了小Bruce Wayne走上那条命中注定的巷子。

蝙蝠侠往下跳了一段距离，落在了一道不远处的矮墙之上。超人担忧地跟在他的身后。跟他初到地球时不一样，Bruce失去双亲的时候已经足够大，大到可以理解什么叫做悲痛、什么叫做仇恨。他清楚地明白，如果蝙蝠侠在现在杀死了那个杀害他父母的罪犯，那站在他旁边的这个蝙蝠侠将不复存在。

虽然很自私，但是超人不能让蝙蝠侠这么做。

一个穿着破烂不堪的衣服的窃贼从黑暗中走出。他举起枪，指着Wayne夫妇。

“B……”超人皱着眉，忧心地看向蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠却出乎他意料的镇定。

他并不是无动于衷。他紧握着的双拳、咯吱作响的指关节，都可以说明他内心的愤怒与复仇的渴望。但他的神情，确实是丝毫不为所动。

砰。

砰。

窃贼拿走了钱包，逃走了。留下了茫然而从此孤身一人的小Bruce。

超人偏过了头；他不忍心再看了。

小Bruce怔怔地看着窃贼逃离的方向，慢慢地瘫坐在地上，眼中映照着街灯和月亮的光。

那令他心碎而绝望；他甚至想替Bruce处决掉那个逃逸的罪犯。然而他不能。

蝙蝠侠——此时他更多的是Bruce，目不转睛地、看完了全程。

“B……”超人包覆住Bruce紧握的拳头，找不到言语去安慰他。

“没关系的，Clark。”蝙蝠侠道，拳头慢慢放松下来，脸上的表情并没有多大改变，“如果我在这里动手了，就会更多地去触动时间回环。我们必须减少这样的行为。”

“Bruce.”

“嘘。”蝙蝠侠制止了超人的话语，“看。”他指向一个方向。一个穿着大袍的人漂浮在空中，从高处俯瞰着一切。当蝙蝠侠指向他的时候，那个人便退身，隐于黑暗之中。

秩序之王。

他们成功捣毁了那三个人的计划。这是第一步。

蝙蝠侠从狭细的矮墙上站起来，借助钩爪枪在楼间荡去。

“蝙蝠！”超人追了上去，“你不去帮一下那个……小Bruce吗？”

“为什么要？”

超人被蝙蝠侠冷淡的语气激起了些微怒气。“那可是你自己啊？你难道不希望当时有人能够给你一个安慰吗？”

蝙蝠侠骤停了下来，超人差点撞到墙上。

蝙蝠侠站在滴水兽上，脚下纸醉金迷的哥谭平地拔起，道：“是的，我希望。然而事实是没有人来安慰我，我们不应该去改变过去。”

“而且，”他在超人说出任何话前抢答道，“我不可能每次都站在他身边。不可能每次都有人站在我身边。”

“至少我会。”超人说道。他赌气一般狠狠甩起披风，返身扬飞回去，留下一阵风轻扑在蝙蝠侠脸上。

蝙蝠侠看着超人的背影，头一次露出了自一切发生后无法压住的落寞神情。

“不，你不会。”

哥谭的灯光，暗自起伏。

 

接下来的事情你们都是知道的，从每年的聚会你们想必也知道了不少。我们找到了神奇女侠、闪电侠、绿灯侠、钢骨、海王、火星猎人，成立了你们知道的正义联盟。尽管我们趁着土星女皇等三人还未在这里落好阵脚就打动了攻击，但是他们的确是非常的强大。他们的科技、超能力，让超人他们失去了很多。

绿灯侠握住已经已经从残破不堪的战服中显露出来的手腕，集中着一切注意力去控制着他面前被他抓住的土星女皇。

“闪电，快！”

“来啦！”

一抹红色的影子从旁划过，闪电侠一个手刀劈下。做警察的手劲不是白有的，土星女皇总算是晕倒了。

神奇女侠把他们三个人用真言索套捆到了一起，其他人把他们团团围住。

“蝙蝠侠，时间机器启动的怎么样了？”

“随时待命。”蝙蝠侠道，从时间机器前站起来。

女侠点点头。“那就出发吧，前往他们的时间。”

蝙蝠侠在操控台上按了个按钮，那个带来一切纷争的光屏再次亮了起来。神奇女侠提起真言索套，拎着他们进了时间机器。其他人也跟着一起去了。

穿过光屏前，超人笑着对蝙蝠侠道：“一切，都终于要结束了。”

蝙蝠侠抿紧了唇，走过了光屏。

31世纪的高楼大厦呈现在他们面前。一栋并不太高的充满科技感的悬浮式透明建筑在他们眼前伫立着，建筑前面有一批人正在等待。

“谢谢你们把他们还了回来。”一个人提着针管走上前来，“我们会给他们注射定位器，以后一旦他们离开了这条时间线，定位器就会自行爆炸，一切都安全了。”

绿灯侠抱着头，不满地大声嘟囔道：“啊！这可真是一场好打。多亏了那三个人，我居然还成功体验了一把死而复生的感觉。”

闪电侠拍了拍他的肩膀：“好了好了。”

超人微笑着走上前去，蝙蝠侠在他身旁沉默地跟随着。

“那就好，我们又解决了一个大麻烦。”他的笑容确确实实地像一个光明之子，“这一切总算是有了一个好结局了啊！”

“超人！”

是神奇女侠在叫他；但此时他又有点不确定。女侠的声音突然变得扭曲而遥远，超人感觉自己就像是个老旧的收音机，接收到的信号愈发混乱难辨。随后他眼前的场景也变得怪异变幻起来，一股比任何时候都要强烈的时空扭曲感迎面袭来。

“Clark.”

蝙蝠侠的声音利刃般划破了厚厚的隔膜，传到了超人耳中。超人朝蝙蝠侠看去，视线难以对上焦。

蝙蝠侠走到他身前，脚步异常地稳。他走到超人面前，堪堪停在鼻尖前方。或许也没有那么近，但是超人也无从得知了。

超人看到蝙蝠侠从腰带中掏出他从Darkseid那里要来的母盒，扔到了自己的身后。

一束壮丽的光从他背后发出。

超人想要搂住蝙蝠侠，问他又在干什么，问他为什么事情结束后、一切并没有回到原本的模样，问他他现在的眩晕感的原因，问他到底为什么知道这么多，问他到底是不是他的蝙蝠侠。

只是，在超人最终被蝙蝠侠轻轻推入光屏前，他听到了那宛若来自天际的轰鸣之音。

“一切都结束了，Clark。”

 

蝙蝠侠迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，墨绿色的暗光充斥了他的视野。他甩了甩疼痛的头部，下意识地捂住了胸口。

他记得神奇女侠的剑从这里穿刺而过。然后呢？现在他们在哪里？其他人呢？最重要的是，Clark呢？这里的绿光，他可以说是非常熟悉了。这是氪石的光。

“超人……”蝙蝠侠站了起来，捂着太阳穴。

“B……”

虚弱的声音从他背后传来，蝙蝠侠转头看去。超人正趴在地上，蜷成一团，艰难地呼吸着。

“超人？你还好吗？”蝙蝠侠急急走过去，扶起了超人，让他远离了他身后那颗硕大的氪石岩。

超人总算觉得自己能够缓上一口气了。他的手搭在蝙蝠侠的肩上，道：“好、好一点了。B，你呢？你没事吧？”

“我没事。胸口上的伤也消失了。”蝙蝠侠停了下来，让超人倚靠在一旁的石头上，“这里是哪里？我们是穿过了时间机器吗？”

“是的……我们去到了另外一条时间线。”

“有办法能离开吗？你在这里，撑不了多久。”

“没事的，蝙蝠侠，我没事。”超人捂住自己的心口，那被重石压住的憋闷令他大脑发昏，“很快就结束了。”

沉重的脚步声从背后传来。蝙蝠侠皱眉扭头看去，只看到一群高大的黑猩猩朝他们走来，领头的那只尤为壮硕，手上还拿着一根带着棘刺的棒球棒，看上去特别结实。

“离结束还远着呢。”蝙蝠侠说，他从口袋摸出了几个蝙蝠镖，微微弓起身子，蓄势待发。

超人及时地握住了蝙蝠侠的手腕。

“做什么？”

超人在如此黑暗的环境下依旧蔚蓝的眼睛撞进了蝙蝠侠的瞳孔中。

“别杀人，B。别杀人。”

蝙蝠侠皱眉。“你在说……”

然而怒吼打断了他的话语。蝙蝠侠回头看向正在攻击过来的领头黑猩猩，着急地想要挣脱超人的手，好做出进一步反应。

超人抬眼，热试线烧断了黑猩猩手中的棒球棒，让他愣是打偏了位置。超人伸手揽住蝙蝠侠，抬脚一脚把黑猩猩踹出了数十米开外，留下了他怔愣着的手下不知道是否进攻。

“卡曼迪！”超人倒在蝙蝠侠身上，在知道没有什么用的情况下仍大口喘着气。后者则是十分茫然地抱住了超人，不知道超人喊的人是谁，也不知道应该做出什么样的反应。

一个穿着兽皮衣服的人类慢慢地从石头后探出了头，他不确定地道：“你……你怎么知道我的？”

超人已经没有什么力气说话了，他抬手指了指不远处的那群黑猩猩和正在怒吼着趔趄着冲回来的领头者，轻声道：“交给……你们了。”

虽然仍然摸不着头脑，卡曼迪还是带领着他的人冲上前去。

“超人？”蝙蝠侠眉头紧锁。

他怀中的这个人面对这未知的一切表现的实在是过于熟练，完全不像是初次这个混乱世界的人。这个地方的重力感与地球一致，空气可以呼吸、没有有毒成分，那这就基本上确定了这里就是地球。可是这又怎么会是他的地球，这里的环境、生物，并不都是他所熟知的。而且地球从来没有过这么大面积的氪石地；为了超人的安全，他们早就尽可能地销毁了氪石。

打打杀杀的声音在不远处响起，只是绕过了巨石后，声音都削弱得像是电影的背景声，而他们像是在电影院里相拥的恋人。

如果不论超人手上握着的尖利氪石刃的话。

蝙蝠侠发现的时候，已经晚了。超人拿着氪石刃，轻喘着气，朝自己的胸口扎了下去。

 

“Kal！”

蝙蝠侠猛地坐了起来，迎头撞上了钢铁之躯的光滑脑门。

“唔……”

那感觉犹如用上了平生最大的力气撞到了人类历史中能造出的最坚硬的物体上，脑中和牙齿间震荡的感觉让蝙蝠侠舌尖发麻。他捂住自己的额头，在地上蜷缩起来，疼得眼角挂了两滴泪。

“Bruce！你没事吧？”超人手忙脚乱地想要查看蝙蝠侠的情况，后者却缩得紧紧地，让他无从下手。撞到钢铁之躯上，不论什么时候都不会是没事的。

“你个混蛋……”超人俯下身的时候，蝙蝠侠转过来揪住了他的领子，“你他妈的脑子里被塞了氪石吗？你刚刚在做什么？你不知道你会死吗？啊？！”

超人露出了不好意思又满怀歉意的笑，害羞的样子就像是刚才布鲁西宝贝给了他一个火辣的吻。“抱歉，吓到你了。但是这么做的话会快一点。”

“快一点？快什么？快点死吗？！”

“不是不是，你听我说。”超人举起双手，对几乎鼻尖贴鼻尖的蝙蝠侠的脸摆出了投降的姿势，“呃，就是，在我们刚进入时间机器的时候，有一个其他时间线的人找到了我。”超人像是一边努力回想着什么一边说道，“他说我们的行为扰乱了时间线，所以我们陷入了一个时间回环。在这个时间回环中，我们一旦到了某个特定时间点，我们其中的一方或者双方都会死去。如果在这个时间点附近我们先做出决定死亡的话，可以缩减待在原来的时间线的时间。”

蝙蝠侠狐疑地打量着超人的神情。他显然很怀疑超人的话，但是他也知道这段话条理清晰，逻辑没有前后矛盾，以超人的智商显然在短时间内很难想出来。

他只好放开了超人的领子。

“不要再做这种事了。”

超人撅了撅嘴。

“我跟你说这些话你也没听过，凭什么我要听你的。”

“你说什么？”蝙蝠侠听到了超人的碎碎念，但没听清超人的话的具体内容。

“没什么。”超人摆摆手，从身后拿出两个纸袋子，“我去买了点吃的，你要试试吗？”

香味扑鼻而来。超人看到蝙蝠侠的鼻翼动了动，脸上带着压抑不住的笑意将纸袋子递了过去。

“是苹果派和小甜饼。很香吧？我找了挺久才发现的。”

蝙蝠侠拿过纸袋子，打开了其中一个。苹果清新的香气和糖、奶的香味混合在一起，美好得仿佛是母亲的睡前故事、或者堪萨斯的阳光。

蝙蝠侠皱眉。这是什么比喻；要知道，那都是他从未经历过的事情。

“你在哪儿找到的？”蝙蝠侠拿了一块苹果派，在超人的注视下塞到了嘴里。

超人指着一个方向。“三个街口后左转，再走一百米就是了。”

“还挺复杂。”

“嗯。不过没事，”超人看向那个方向，眼睛微眯，“我有超级嗅觉。”

蝙蝠侠吃完那块苹果派之后，拍了拍手，问道：“你刚刚让我别杀人，什么意思？”

“呃，字面意思。”

“为什么突然这么要求？我们不一直这么过来的吗？”蝙蝠侠道，“Obey or die（遵从或死亡）.”

“我只是……”超人一时词穷，“我只是觉得，我们不应该去掌控别人的生命，不是吗？如果说之前是因为父母的命令不得不遵从，但我们现在已经没有什么指令可以去听了，不也就没有必要杀人了吗？”

蝙蝠侠沉默地盯着他，超人开始满脑子怀疑自己是不是说错了什么。

“而且，我们应该尊重他们拥有生命的权力，不是吗？如果他们犯了错，就交由大家都认可的规则来办事就好了，而不是让所有人都生活在诚惶诚恐中。”

蝙蝠侠把纸袋子塞回到超人手上，转而拿了另外一个。

“B？”超人歪了歪头。

蝙蝠侠默默地吃完了第一块小甜饼，才开了口。

“虽然你的说法有悖于我们一直以来的做法，”他说，“但是不知道为什么，我觉得你说的才是对的。”

“Well，”超人笑了，“那就接受它吧。”

他们再次坐到了楼顶的天台边上，垂下双腿，晃荡着，吹着带着黄沙的风。

其实不应该用“再次”这个词。因为对于现在的蝙蝠侠来说，一切都是第一次。

超人想。

他的手覆上蝙蝠侠的。蝙蝠侠的手顿了顿，然后翻转过来，与超人十指相扣。温暖的温度从对方的手掌心源源不断地传来，与他的爱意一起。

他们没有说话，只是静静地看着前方，看着时间从他们眼前流逝。

太阳逐渐降低。超人等待着那个时刻的到来。

咔擦。

哒、哒、哒。

枪上膛的声音。脚步声。

一切声音都很轻。蝙蝠侠不会听到的。

“砰。”

男人低哑的嗓音从他们身后传来。蝙蝠侠条件反射地想要站起来，却被超人死死地抓住了手。

数颗氪石子弹穿透钢铁之躯厚实的胸膛，从他的体内带出了暗红的血液，在空中描绘了一道赤色的线。

蝙蝠侠暴怒地扔了个蝙蝠镖出去。

“你这个混……”

超人反手抱住蝙蝠侠，带着他朝楼下坠去。

“你干什么！Kal El！”

超人揽住蝙蝠侠的腰，脸上是因痛苦而扭曲的神情。他在他头顶印下一吻，虔诚而爱护。

“嘘——”他说，“乖，没事了。”

 

超人醒来的时候，蝙蝠侠正骑在他的跨上。他还没来得及深刻体味他的下体上那柔软弹性的触感，蝙蝠侠就带着氪石戒给他狠狠来了一拳。

超人吐出了一口血。

Kal道：“Wow，那可是出乎意料。”

Kal El，请你给我闭嘴。超人默默想道。

蝙蝠侠揪住超人的领子，将他拎了起来。几乎贴到他脸上的氪石让超人不停地冒着冷汗。

蝙蝠侠恶狠狠地盯着他。“你到底是谁？”

“我就是超人啊。”超人感到一点无辜，“Clark Kent，Kal El.都是我的名字。”

“我知道你是超人。”蝙蝠侠更用力地提了提领子，“但你不是我的超人。说，你把他弄到哪里去了？”

“真是不错，”Kal道，“那边的Kal El，你可能有麻烦了。”

蝙蝠侠反手一个蝙蝠镖朝Kal扔过去。Kal本想伸手接住，却没想到蝙蝠镖上有氪石，那个蝙蝠镖直接在他手掌上划出一道血痕。

“你闭嘴。”这句话是对Kal说的。“我的Clark呢？”这句是对超人说的。

“我就是你的超人啊。”超人一脸委屈。

“你以为在你发表过关于我们的现状、时间回环、以及不杀问题的言论后，我还会什么都不怀疑吗？什么有人告诉你的，全都是瞎扯的。你就是那个人，不是吗？你是从别的时间线来的。”

超人瞠目结舌。

蝙蝠侠得到了证明自己的证据，他继续道：“我的Clark呢？”

“他的确是你的Clark。”一个低沉得仿佛加了电子混响的声音从蝙蝠侠背后传来。蝙蝠侠扭头看去，一眼就锁定了说话的人。

“你怎么在这里，Darkseid？”蝙蝠侠的视线移向旁边的Kal，“和超人一起。”

Darkseid瞥了一眼狼狈地躺在地上的超人，道：“他的确是你的超人。”

“不如先把他放开，听我们好好说说？”Kal摊了摊手，道。

“我觉得我和与Darkseid站在一起的人没什么好说的。”

“不，B，”超人握住了依旧抓着他的领子的蝙蝠侠的手腕，“听他们说。你可以怀疑我，但是请你先听他们说。”

蝙蝠侠的眉皱紧得似乎再也不打算解开了。他甩手放下了超人，没有摘下手上的氪戒。

Kal把来龙去脉给他们讲了一遍。

蝙蝠侠提出了几个问题质疑Kal所说的内容，却都得到了意料之外的完美解答。趁着蝙蝠侠保持沉默的时候，超人向Darkseid要求了给予他一个母盒。

超人接过母盒的时候，只觉得自己的后背要被蝙蝠侠锋利的视线戳穿了。

 

他们还未在那个最初的世界站稳，蝙蝠侠就开口了。

“你要那个母盒，做什么？”

超人差点把母盒给捏爆。

他根本没有想过任何的解释，他只知道完成这一切需要母盒。他也没有想到过蝙蝠侠会问。但那可是蝙蝠侠，世界最佳侦探。没有想到蝙蝠侠会问他的超人觉得自己确实该飞慢点、好让智商跟上了。

“我、我……”

蝙蝠侠的脸色越来越黑，超人连忙摆手、不知道要怎么安抚这只暴走的蝙蝠。

“B——Bruce！”超人终于把母盒收好、两手搭在了蝙蝠侠肩上，“我现在解释不了。我真的解释不了。”

“把你的手拿开。”

“但是，Bruce，听我说！”蝙蝠侠挣扎的太厉害，超人只能一把抱住了他，“我会跟你解释的，但你得先跟我一起找到土星女皇他们三个人、将他们送回31世纪。一切结束以后，我才能告诉你发生了什么。”

“……”蝙蝠侠的力气实在和超人没得比，他只好乖乖被这个人八爪鱼一样抱着。

“你在隐瞒着什么？”

超人沉默了一会儿，叹了口气。

“为什么不问问你自己呢？”

绕是蝙蝠侠这般聪明，他也没有办法猜透超人这句话的含义。他当然没有隐瞒什么；但如果他不是确实隐瞒着什么，超人也不会这么问出口。

超人从不说谎，不是吗？

“我不会再让步了。”

蝙蝠侠最终叹了口气，道。

“当然！”超人开心地笑了，低头想要去吻他。蝙蝠侠嫌弃地偏头，躲开了。

“先干正事。”

“好。”

蝙蝠侠转过身去，错过了超人那个落寞而渐渐褪色的微笑。

 

后面的一切都很顺利。当然要除去蝙蝠侠看到杀害他的父母的那个人时激动得要上去把他就地处决这一情况。超人只能死死地把他抱在怀里，把他的头摁在怀中，任由蝙蝠侠冒着牙崩掉的风险狠狠地在他肩膀上咬了一口。

枪声响起，蝙蝠侠浑身一僵，然后彻底放弃般瘫软在了超人的怀中。

“对不起，Bruce，对不起。”超人亲吻着蝙蝠侠的颊侧，“我不得不这么做。我不能让你扰乱了时间线，否则我们就前功尽弃了。对不起。我真的很抱歉。”

蝙蝠侠的理智告诉他，他不能上去把那个son of a bitch干掉，不然的话他将不复存在；但他内心叫嚣着的盛怒却无比地彰显着复仇的渴望。

“Bruce，不要遵从于你的愤怒。”

超人抱着蝙蝠侠，心脏的疼痛像是一个尖利的锤子，一下下锤在他最柔软的部位。

他终于有机会面对着蝙蝠侠痛苦的根源，却没有办法选择帮他铲除。

蝙蝠侠冷静下来了。刚刚那一下子咬的他牙关疼。

“放手。”他说。

超人松开了他。

蝙蝠侠站起来，收拾好了自己被超人揉乱的衣物。再抬起头来时，他还是那个象征着黑暗与恐惧的蝙蝠侠，而不是一个人类。

“B，”超人站到他身边，打量着他的面无表情的脸，“你要去看看小Bruce吗？”

“不，”蝙蝠侠的钩爪枪伴随着轻轻的“咔”声将他带离了所站着的地方，“不需要。”

这个回答真是如出一辙。然而超人却并不能很明白为什么此时Bruce还是不愿意去给予那个正处于恐惧与无助中的自己一点小小的安慰。

“为什么？”超人追上前去，问道。

“什么为什么？”

“你知道我在问什么。”

“……”蝙蝠侠的嘴巴没有超人原本预计的那样难撬开，“你做的没错。不经历那些，Bruce Wayne不会成为蝙蝠侠。自从我的父母死了以后，我就没有收到过来自任何人的安慰；那个Bruce Wayne也不应该有。”

“B……”

“不过，”蝙蝠侠停了下来，他看到了黑暗中的影子，“你除外。”

超人微微一怔，随后是一个前所未有的喜悦的笑容。

 

无论看多少遍，超人都觉得31世纪的地球是极美的。尽管地球的科技还是远不及氪星灭亡前的科技高度，但是它自然而然形成的表现效果对于在21世纪的地球长大的他而言还是有极强的震撼力的。如果可以的话，他希望能多花些时间待在这里，和蝙蝠侠一起看看这个崭新的世界。

神奇女侠走上前来，站到了超人和蝙蝠侠的旁边。

“很漂亮，是吧？如果可以的话，我也想在这里多待一会儿，只是如果我们不尽快回去，可能就会再次触动时间线。”

“确实。”超人赞同地点点头。

“走吗？”神奇女侠先后看了看他们两个。

“嗯。”超人笑着点头，半垂的眼睑遮住了他眼中翻滚的情绪，“是时候该走了。”

蝙蝠侠用显然是在心中拟练过很多遍的熟练动作从超人衣服的安格中摸走了母盒，两个翻滚到了距离他们两个一段距离的地方。

蝙蝠侠举起了手中的母盒。

“你还没有告诉我你要它做什么。”

超人一下子紧张起来。他往前走了两步，伸出手尝试不要让蝙蝠侠做出意料之外的举动。

“B，你先别动它。你不知道母盒有什么用；你甚至可能造成另一次时空紊乱。”

“是吗？”蝙蝠侠唯一露出的嘴唇轻轻一勾。意味深长的微笑。

“母盒，带我去我的Clark那里。”

像是一句早就蓄势待发的咒语。蝙蝠侠话音刚未落，他周围的景色就像是落入飞坠入湖中的瀑布，开始颤抖着歪扭了起来。出现的不是他预料之中的光屏，而是逐渐纷杂起来的光镜，一块块地悬浮在他们的身旁。

地球早已不见了踪影，甚至于太阳系的一点影子也不复存在。他们进入了一个全新的空间中。这里只有刺眼的背景，四处飘荡的倒映着见过的、没见过的不同片段，超人，和蝙蝠侠。

大量的信息开始涌入蝙蝠侠的脑中，他痛苦地捂住了头，母盒从他手中掉落。超人飞速冲上去，抓住了母盒，搂住了因为没有重力而四处飘荡的蝙蝠侠。

“唔……我的头……”蝙蝠侠用力地摁住太阳穴，妄图以此来减缓他的痛楚。

超人能猜到他正在经历什么。

“Bruce，我告诉你一切。”超人也用蝙蝠侠可以承受的力度用力地抱着他，希望能以此为他分担一些痛苦。

在无风的环境中，他们的披风在时间洪流中扬起。

“那些是你在其他时间线时保留下来的记忆。我的确是你的Clark，但是我们经历过的事情不一样。”超人摘下蝙蝠侠的头套，将鼻尖埋入他的发丝中，“自从神奇女侠他们在我们原本的世界启用了时间机器后，整个宇宙的时间线都乱套了。我们的确陷入了一个时间回环，但是这个时间回环并不仅限于我们将死于某个时间点。

“这整一件事——都是一个闭锁的时间回环。”

伴随着超人平稳的语气，不同的记忆随着他的话语在蝙蝠侠的脑中渐渐成型。他想起来了。

他们第一次将土星女皇三人送回了31世纪后，一切并未如他们所想般回归原样。他们回到了第一个前往的时间点，随后是第二个、第三个、第四个，他们又一次将那三人送了回去。一切再次回到整件事的起点。

蝙蝠侠最先意识到了母盒的作用。

——你可以用它去一切你想去的地方。

他将超人送出了时间回环，自己再次回到了一切的最开始，去面对一个初次进入这个时间回环的超人。

——很快就结束了。

那是他那一次对超人说的话。也是每一次他会对超人说的话。

对超人来说，一切都很快就结束了。

时空回环不会被打破，什么都没有结束。这个宇宙的时间线是混乱的，但其他宇宙必定有完好无损的。只要把超人送出这个宇宙，他的一切就都可以回归正常。

只要遵从着时空的规则，超人的一切都安然无恙。

于是。

蝙蝠侠一次次轻轻将超人推入母盒的光屏中，周而复始，永无止境。

“你是第一次进入时间回环的蝙蝠侠，”超人稍微拉开了一些距离，笑得仿佛得到了世界上最珍贵的宝物，“我抓住你啦。”

蝙蝠侠一拳揍到了超人脸上。他没有戴氪戒；及时放软了脸的超人也只是一脸心甘情愿地看着他。

他们周围刺眼的光开始明暗不定，记录着所有时间线的光镜开始逐渐分解。

“你知道你是破坏了因果链吗？！”蝙蝠侠冲超人怒吼，“你把我送出去了，就没有解下来的你，也就没有我了！一切都会被毁掉！这个世界所有的时间线都缠在一起了，你这样这个宇宙只能走向崩坏！”

“可是，Bruce，”超人握住了蝙蝠侠的一只手，凑到了自己的唇前。他在手指的指节上吻了一下，抬眼看向蝙蝠侠，眼中是灿烂的星子、和他最爱慕的人，“没有你的话，这个世界没有任何意义。”

“这一切都不会被毁掉，”他说，“因为你就是我的一切。”

蝙蝠侠愣了一下。失败的懊恼和又好笑又好气的感觉让他不知道该摆出什么样的表情。

最后他赌气一样吐出一口气。

“我就该知道你可能会找回来。”

光影开始无声地震荡，光镜一块块地泯灭。这个世界逐步分解，光芒愈发黯淡。

最终只剩黑暗。

超人抚上蝙蝠侠的脸，吻上了他的唇。

“我来了。”

在最后一丝微弱的光中。

 

“什么？这就没有了？”Damian摊开双手，脚放到了面前摆满了被扫荡后的食物残渣的小白桌上，“最关键的部分呢？”

Bruce不满地看了Damian一眼，后者迅速地收回了腿。Dick一手撑着头，睁大了眼看着Clark。

“是啊，你们怎么会来的？那里不是才是最关键的吗？”

Clark和Bruce对视一眼。Clark不好意思地摸了摸后颈。“其实我们也不是很清楚……”

Jason“呵”地冷笑了一声。

“会不会因为时间线全部崩毁之后、宇宙为了修复自身的混乱，将一切回到了最开始被扰乱的地方，让一切重新来过？”Tim摸着下巴思考了一会儿，道。

“这有什么关系吗？反正他们两个不仅活过来了，还天天闲着没事用非人类方式管教他们的儿子们。”

“Jason，你有什么不满可以直说。”

“我很满意！我当然很满意了！作为老蝙蝠的儿子是我这辈子最开心的事情了！”

Dick忍不住扯了扯Jason的袖子。“Jason，够了。”

Clark良好的视力让他看到了站在韦恩大宅门口举这个牌子的Alfred。

“Alfred说，你们可以进去洗手、准备去吃晚饭了。”

“好啊！”Damian从椅子上跳起来就是一个百米冲刺。

“Tim，监督Damian洗完手再吃饭，时间不能短于三分钟。”Bruce端起茶杯，喝了一口里面早已凉透了的红茶，对正在站起来的Tim道，“我等会儿检查。”

“呃，好吧。”Tim无奈地耸了耸肩。

Dick拍了拍Jason的肩膀。

“你不去吗？”

“谁要去。”

“行了，别闹别扭了。快起来吧。我可不想拖着你的椅子在草坪上拖出一条痕，那样Alfred又要骂我们了。”

Dick特别强调了“我们”这个词，想到管家侠温和却可以说得他无地自容的训人本领，Jason立刻跳了起来。

四只小鸟走远后，Clark也站了起来。

“走吧，Bruce。”

Bruce偏过头，看着他，笑容玩味而意味深长。

“做、做什么？”Clark被他看得浑身发毛。

“我在想，你到底是怎么意识到整件事的？”Bruce说，眉头微皱，似乎在问一个纠结了很久的问题，“你应该只是无尽的时空回环中的一环，你没有经历整件事，你怎么可能这么清楚地知道始末？”

“关于这个，”Clark说，在将落的阳光下露齿一笑，“别小看氪星人的智商噢。”

他俯下身，双手撑在椅子的扶手上，

Bruce贴着他的耳朵，道：“我想，我已经小看你的智商很久了。”

影子交叠，湮灭了双唇间透过橘红的夕阳。

如果他们要遵从的规则真实存在，那也是他们内心的准则。这个世界难说有什么足够强大的东西能够真正阻挡他们不断前进的脚步；他们紧追着正义与彼此。

毕竟扬起披风，从永恒中迎着光走出来的黑暗骑士与明日之子，可是黑暗与光明的绝配。

 

Fin


End file.
